


Pokehero J'onn J'onzz

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [10]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, DCAU!JLU, DCAU!Pokeheroes, Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!J'onn J'onzz, Pokeheroes, Pokemon Trainer!J'onn J'onzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Pokemon of the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, the Last  Son of Mars.





	Pokehero J'onn J'onzz

**Author's Note:**

> The next Pokehero in the line up, J'onn J'onzz. Hope you enjoy. I welcome feedback.

Elgyem.   
Elgyem I chose for a variety of reasons. The least of which was that these Pokémon are, according to in-game info, suspected to be from another planet/outer space as they first appeared at the site of a suspected UFO crash. That alone I thought would make them a good fit for J’onn. Both kind of outsiders, refugees even, to Earth.   
 Elgyem also communicate via telepathy and through flashing their fingers in different patterns. The real kicker for me choosing them though was this bit of information about them.

 

****_"Overall, Elgyem has quite the welcoming and informative behavior. It is willing to help in stressful and otherwise difficult situations. However, Elgyem can become fully involved in something it feels to be important and protect that with its life. "_  
  
This, to me, is quintessential J’onn. Not only the JLU/DCAU version either. Nearly every incarnation of J’onn found a cause and devoted himself to it wholeheartedly. The JLU version of J’onn was so devoted to the Justice League and protecting Earth that he did so at the expense of his personal life for a very long time. I feel that this little guy is very in-line with the personality of the DCAU/JLU Version of J’onn.   
  
 I see Elgyem as J’onn companion/partner Pokémon more than a battler.   
  
Alakazam.  
Alakazam, one of the most powerful psychic Pokémon there is, and indeed the most powerful psychic of Gen One. I feel like J’onn would be drawn to this Pokémon due to its purported intelligence, (5000 I.Q), as well as its psychic power. They communicate via telepathy and use telekinetic power to support their head due to the weight of their brain. Given that J’onn has an above Genius level, (by Earth standards), intellect I feel like he would feel a kinship or connection to Alakazam.   
  
I see Alakazam as J’onn’s go-to battle Pokémon.

 

Starmie.  
Starmie probably seems like an odd choice of Pokémon for J’onn but there is a method to my madness. ****__  
In game information on Starmie say that their gem core can broadcast radio waves. At night they gather on beaches/the surface of the water and broadcast signal into the night sky. It’s theorized that they are trying to contact the stars, which they see as other Starmie. I head-canon though that Mars picked up these radio waves, as we have no idea how powerful they were, and maybe even responded. Perhaps that could be Mar’s first contact with Earth before Humans had the technology?  
With this head-canon I feel like J’onn would stumble upon a Starmie, and once he realized that they were the source of ancient transmissions from Earth, decide to train one.   
  
Ditto.  
Ditto is probably an obvious choice. Ditto have the ability to transform into any shape. Pokémon, people, animate and inanimate objects. I feel like J’onn would be fascinated by this as Ditto are nearly unique in this respect, (beside Ditto only Mew can learn Transform), and would just need to have one on his team.  
 I feel that J’onn and his Ditto would likely spend a lot of time just shapeshifting. Testing out who could become what/who. I think every time that Ditto shifted J’onn would be fascinated.

 

Eevee.  
Eevee might seem like an odd choice but it’s is one I really like. Eevee has, currently, eight different possible evolutions. Each one has its own merit but I’ve always thought of Eevee as an underrated Pokémon. I think that J’onn would really appreciate Eevee just for itself. Would train it and help it to be the best possible version of itself.   
  
Shedninja.  
 Quite possibly the oddest Pokémon I’ve given J’onn. Shedninja evolve from the skin shed by Nincada as it evolves into Ninjask. Shedninja, as a whole, are unique in the Pokémon world. It does not breath, is not known to eat or drink, flies/floats without moving its wings, and is completely hollow; having NO internal organs. Looking into the opening on its back is said to steal your spirit.   
 Shedninja have only 1hp but their unique ability Wonder Guard protects them from most attacks. Only “Super Effective” and up attacks can harm it.   
  
 I feel like this is a Pokémon that J’onn would be drawn to. I see him having found it in the wild, possible released by someone, rather than having raised it from a Nincada. J’onn, as the last Martian, I think would feel a kinship with this Pokémon as there isn’t another like it in the Pokémon Universe.   



End file.
